breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
ABQ
|next = |season = 2}} "ABQ" is the thirteenth episode of the second season of Breaking Bad and the twentieth episode altogether. It is also the season finale. Teaser We return to the flashforward from previous episodes . Workers from the NTSB load the items collected from Walter White's pool (including the pink teddy bear into the back of a van. We watch as the van pulls out, panning up over Walter's house to reveal the city, with two giant pillars of black smoke rising in the distance and helicopters hovering overhead. Summary At his apartment, Jesse Pinkman frantically tries to revive Jane Margolis, but fails. Devastated, he calls Walt, who assures him everything will be okay. Holding Holly White in his arms, Walt says, "I know who to call." A short time later, a man whom we later know as Mike arrives at Jesse's duplex. "Saul Goodman sent me," he tells Jesse. Mike gathers the drug paraphernalia and Jesse's cash, clearing away all the evidence. Smacking the shell-shocked Jesse, Mike forces him to rehearse the script he is to follow with medical investigators. "I woke up, I found her, that's all I know," Jesse repeats. Back at Walt's, donations from all over the U.S. and Canada are rolling into SaveWalterWhite.com. "And it's all real, actual money," Walter White Jr. says. "Don't you think a little 'thank you' is in order?" Skyler White asks her unenthused husband. Donald Margolis, in his car, calls Jane but gets her voicemail. When he arrives at the duplex, an ambulance is already on scene. He watches wordlessly as the ambulance attendants move Jane into a body bag. In the other room with the medical investigator, Jesse follows his script. Donald picks up Jane's "Apology Girl" sketch and leaves. At the DEA office, Hank Schrader hits up his co-workers for donations to Walt's surgery fund, and then talks turn to Combo. Hank finds it peculiar that a "dipshit, wannabe banger" with no street rep was dealing professional-grade meth. Stranger still, Hank continues, the "Blue Sky" has disappeared from New Mexico, but is appearing elsewhere around the Southwest. "Almost as if somebody wised up and stopped shitting where they eat," he theorizes. Heisenberg is still at large, Hank maintains, and still in town. Skyler watches the SaveWalterWhite.com donation counter with Walter Jr. "Come on twenty-eight hundred!" she urges the screen, high-fiving her son when another donation is tallied. Walt, finishing his dinner, says nothing. Walt calls Saul, and their conversation ends with Walt demanding, "Shut up and give me the address." Mike drives Walt to a ramshackle trap house known as "The Shooting Gallery" in a dilapidated neighborhood. Against Mike's recommendation, Walt enters the house and locates Jesse. As Walt lifts him to his feet, Jesse clutches Walt, sobbing. "I killed her," Jesse bawls. "I loved her more than anything!" Donald, meanwhile, returns to the duplex and enters Jane's apartment. "There's no yellow dress here," he tells someone on the phone as he scans Jane's closet. "It's all black and gray." He selects a blue dress with sleeves as her burial outfit. The Pink Teddy Bear is visible in the mural in Jane's bedroom. In Walter Jr.'s bedroom, the computer ka-chings! as more donations pour in. Walt asks him to turn down the sound, claiming it's disturbing the baby. Skyler announces that, courtesy of Marie Schrader, the Albuquerque Journal will be interviewing Walter Jr. about his website. At the DEA office, Hank's boss introduces him to three local businessmen, one of whom is Gustavo Fring of Los Pollos Hermanos. "Terrible," Gus says when Hank describes the region's meth problem. Noticing Walt's photo on Hank's donation jar, Gus asks if Walt is an agent. Hank explains that Walt is his brother-in-law and that he is fighting lung cancer. "That's a rough one," Gus says as he slips a donation in the jar. Walt takes Jesse to a high-end rehab center. Sitting in a bathrobe by the pool, Jesse says, "What you said in the desert. I get it… I deserve whatever happens." Marie lines up a TV interview for Walter Jr. On the sofa, flanked by Skyler and a very uncomfortable Walt, the teen extols his dad's virtues. "He always does the right thing," Walter Jr. says. "My dad is my hero." In the hospital, a nurse administers a relaxant to prep Walt for surgery. As it takes effect, Skyler asks Walt where his cell phone is so she can hold it for him. "Which one?" he groggily responds. Several weeks after the operation, Skyler and Walt visit Dr. Delcavoli and Dr. Victor Bravenec, who tells Walt, "You've bought yourself some real time here." Skyler asks whether Walt can be more independent now. Dr. Bravenec says that he can. Jane's dad, Donald, returns to work for the first time since Jane's death. "After a certain point, time off doesn't help," Donald tells a co-worker who welcomes him back to work. "I figured I'd rather be here. Focus on work." It is revealed he works as an air traffic controller. In their bedroom with the baby, Skyler tells Walt she's going to Hank and Marie's for the weekend. "I want you gone by Monday morning," she says. "You're a liar, Walt. Two cell phones after all." "Your 'fugue state,' I had to believe that, didn't I?" Skyler continues. She says that she tracked down Gretchen Schwartz, who denied having an affair but admitted that she and Elliott Schwartz hadn't contributed any money to Walt's treatment. Skyler then called his mother, thinking she might have paid for it, only to learn he'd never visited her. "Lies on top of lies on top of lies," Skyler says. Walt follows Skyler outside to the driveway. "If I tell you the truth, will you stay?" he pleads. "Whatever it is, I'm afraid to know," she replies before driving away. At Albuquerque's Air Route Traffic Control Center, Donald corrects himself after identifying a plane as "Jane Mike Two One" instead of "Juliet Mike Two One" after momentarly being distracted with grief over the similar sounding names. Sweating, Donald keeps talking — trying to correct his error — but his radar screen shows two planes on a collision course. Sitting poolside, Walt hears an explosion and looks up to see smoke and fire in the sky. Two airliners have collided, one of them being Wayfarer 515. Mouth agape, Walt watches debris fall from the air. A pink teddy bear splashes into the pool as the screen transitions to the black & white of the flashforwards depicted throughout the season. Credits Main Cast * Bryan Cranston as Walter White * Anna Gunn as Skyler White * Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman * Dean Norris as Hank Schrader * Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader * RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. Supporting Cast *Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut *Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo Fring *Krysten Ritter as Jane Margolis *John de Lancie as Donald Margolis *Steven Michael Quezada as Steven Gomez *Sam McMurray as Dr. Victor Bravenec *Michael Shamus Wiles as ASAC George Merkert *David House as Dr. Delcavoli *Philip Howell as OMI Attendent *Juliet Lopez as OMI Officer *Kieran Sequoia as Local Correspondent *Richard Williams as Andrew Kaufman *Daniel Halleck as Paul Canterna *Richard Christie as Stew *Ravenna Fahey as Nurse Trivia *Mike Ehrmantraut makes his first appearance in this episode. *The three 'pink teddy bear' cold opens from previous episodes are reprised in sequence at the start of this episode. However the second of these, from "Down", omits the section where we saw a pair of glasses, reminiscent of Walt's, in the evidence pile. *This final episode reveals that the teddy bear was most likely from a young passenger on the plane, with the two bodies also being former airline passengers. *This episode ties in together the titles of the other 3 episodes which also had the cold open of the teddy bear, which, when put together, reads "Seven-Thirty-Seven Down Over ABQ", with ABQ being the abbreviation for Albuquerque. *In the podcast for this episode Vince Gilligan mentions that the photograph on Jane's bedroom wall is a photo of his favorite poet, not Jane's mother which most people assumed. The woman in the photo is Elizabeth Bishop. **Earlier in the episode Jane's dad reveals that Jane's mother's maiden name was Bishop as well. *Walt's pink sweater parallels with the arrival of the pink teddy bear. *This is the first episode that Walt does not have a moustache, as he has a goatee. This goatee remains until . * When Donald is picking the clothes for Jane's funeral he can't find the yellow dress that Jane's mother is talking about, only black ones. However there is a blue one which is picked for the burial. This could be a reference to the Blue Sky. Featured Music *'"Unknown Track #4"' by Unknown Artist (Music is heard from Flynn’s headphones as he checks his website for more donations) * "Afterglow" by Steve Gorn (in the sweat lodge at Jesse's rehab center) *'"Life"' by Chocolate Genius Inc. (during Walt's surgery) es:ABQ Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Breaking Bad episodes